


Mating Call of the Yukon

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Big Adventure, Fraser's tendency to eat random stuff catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Call of the Yukon

"Gah!" Ray waved a heavily mittened hand through the night air, as though batting at sparks from the campfire. He jabbed his hand toward Fraser, hunkered glowering on the other side. "I told you! Did I not tell you to stay away from the road kill?"

Fraser groused into his tea mug, "It was a winter kill, Ray, not a road kill. As you may have noticed, there are no roads--"

"Winter, road, whatever-kill, it was a dead wolverine, Fraser, and giant weasels are not for eating. You been moose-callin' all night. Even Dief can't stand to sit over there with you, and wolves _like_ stinky smells!"

Fraser glanced sourly at Diefenbaker, who merely snorted and offered the wolf equivalent of a shrug. A low rumbling in Fraser's digestive tract heralded a fresh series of sharp, odoriferous reports wafting into the chill northern night. He sighed, and determinedly contemplated his tea.

The dogs began barking just as Ray's amused sniggering suddenly shifted to a loud whoop of delight, and Fraser looked up irritably to find Ray pointing gleefully past his shoulder. He squinted into the darkness where the campfire's wavering glow dimly lit the enormous bulk of a cow moose who stood staring at him, her expression one of bewilderment and vague disappointment.

"Coincidence," Fraser declared, knowing it for a useless protest.

Ray tottered, flailed, and tilted backwards off his camp stool to sprawl giggling where he fell.

The moose regarded Fraser solemnly for another moment, then slowly turned, and ambled back into the trees.

Fraser scowled across the fire at the soles of Ray's boots. "You're never going to let me forget this, are you."

Ray lay on his back in the snow, cackling happily. "You are such a tease," he said. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

\--#--


End file.
